Ice
by Singe
Summary: They say the world will end tonight, But maybe, baby, that’s all that we’ve ever needed For the longest time, the oncoming Ice Age was the door to the kingdom they had spent thier lives trying to achieve, but it also was the final impetus for the truth


Author's Notes: Okay, right now I have no idea what I'm doing or where this story is going, only that I felt like writing something and am too lazy to go find my notebook with my stuff for Stuck Here on the Ground in it. So, in summary, this is going to be another one shot because from the little I know about where I'm heading with this, there isn't enough of a plot to explain more than one chapter.

Now, I know that there are numerous fics dealing with the Ice Age mentioned briefly in Sailor Moon R (occurs before creation of Crystal Tokyo, yadda yadda ya…), but I haven't seen many that deal with the feelings and occurrences before the world freezes, especially for the people such as the senshi that know it's coming. But basically, I'm just wasting time and making a somewhat sappy fic…I'm already cringing at the prospect…but anyways, feel free to let me know what you think or if I need to be banned from writing even slightly sappy fics since mine (I feel) suck so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own characters, plot, or locations from Sailor Moon…I'm just a broke high school kid who zones out in English class.

Odd comment that was actually said...err…sung: "POTATOS!"

Title: Ice  
Rating: PG  
By: Singe

O**0**O**0**O**0**O

_They say the world will end tonight, not in fire, but in ice._

_They say the sun will die and that none will cry as we're dragged into eternal night._

O**0**O**0**O**0**O

Mamoru watched his wife with a small smile she lay sprawled across the couch, basking in the suns' golden beams of twilight as she slept. He knew that soon he would have no choice but to wake her, but if only for this moment, Mamoru could embrace the tranquility that was instilled upon the room.

"It's amazing, isn't it?"

Mamoru turned to look at the one who had spoken. Luna was standing in the doorway to the living room of the large apartment, an almost remorseful look upon her face.

"What is?" he asked lightly.

"How much she's changed; how much we've all changed. I remember the first time I met you and the girls and compared to how you all are now…the changes are quite remarkable."

At that very moment, the sleeping form of Usagi let out a tremendous snore, muttered something, and then proceeded to roll off of the couch with a crash. Surprisingly, the sleeping princess remained unaware of the incident and continued wandering in her dream of moonlight and roses.

"…Though there are some things that refuse to be modified," she added with a weary sigh.

Mamoru chuckled and moved to lift his still slumbering wife back onto the couch. Slipping an arm underneath her knees and the other around her back, he attempted to lightly place her still form on the couch without awakening her. As he lifted her body, Usagi muttered something incoherently and the next thing Mamoru knew, he was sitting on the couch with his love happily using him as a pillow.

Luna laughed at the confused look her King wore as he tried to figure out at what point he had been marked as a piece of the furniture.

"Are you mocking me?" he asked in fake, overly serious tone.

"Not at all, my Lord," she replied with a smile. "I'm only thinking of the times when the two of you could barely stand to be in the same room without killing each other; it was always such a hassle to arrange meetings for the senshi in the beginning because you always distracted both Usagi and Rei, even when you were considered an enemy."

"Really?"

"Yes. Usagi was always thinking about how "obnoxious" Chiba Mamoru was and how "dreamy" Tuxedo Kamen was. Rei, as you know, at this point liked Chiba Mamoru and could never pass up an opportunity to tease Usagi about anything. Of course there were other reasons why meetings were such a hassle; Minako and Makoto spent them trying to create some master scheme to get them each a boyfriend, and in Minako's case, become famous at the same time," she sighed. "If it weren't for Ami, I don't think there would have been a point in calling them Senshi business meetings at all."

There was no reply for a long time as Mamoru gently ran his hand through Usagi's golden locks.

"Luna," he finally said, his voice filled with trepidation. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Artemis, enjoying the last of the time you'll be able to be together for a very long time? I hope you're aware of what's going to occur tonight."

She was silent for a moment and then released another weary sigh.

"I know I should be with him, but…I started reminiscing and I just had to see that Usagi was alright…that all of you were alright."

"We've known for a long time about what's going to happen tonight and by now have a good idea what's going to happen once the ice melts," he said. "I think, in our own ways, we've each accepted what is to come and that some will die while others will live because of it. And have, therefore, said our good-byes and prepared ourselves as best as we can."

"I know that, but I still can't help but worry that something will go wrong."

"I understand that, I do, but Setsuna is keeping a close eye on the timeline and will remain awake to guard over Earth while the rest of us sleep. We'll all be fine. But just the same, I think it's time that you make your peace as well as you can; when we reawaken, the world and everyone who survives will be reborn."

"Hn," she said and smiled sadly. "I suppose you're right. We'll make a king out of you yet, Your Highness."

"Not if Usa-ko can help it," he replied and lovingly smiled down at his wife.

"I heard…" the sleeping princess began. After an extended pause she finished her sentence. "…that."

Chuckling, Luna jumped onto the windowsill to leave.

"I'll see you both tonight and make sure you're on time," she said and turned to leave through the open window above the couch.

"I'll wake her up soon."

"You know," Luna said hesitantly and then decided to finish her sentence. "I was wrong about you, Prince Endymion. In both lifetimes. I'm truly sorry about that. And…thank you, for everything."

Before he could reply, the small black cat jumped from the window ledge and disappeared out of sight.

O**0**O**0**O**0**O

_Of all the things I've said but never done, I want you to know you were the only one._

_Of all the things I could wish to do, my only wish is to be with you._

O**0**O**0**O**0**O

"Are you worried?" the masculine voice floated gently through the otherwise nearly silent bedroom. The gentle swishing of hair paused in a moment in its repetitive beat as a pale hand paused, fingers wrapped lightly around a red hairbrush.

"Of course I am. There are so many things that could go wrong, so many different factors that I've never thought about, never took the time to consider," the words were spoken calmly but with a hint of anxiety. The blonde resumed brushing her hair, but after a moment she let out a sound of disgust and tossed the brush across the room.

"Minako!" a man with long white hair exclaimed as he attempted to dodge the flying implement.

"Sorry Artemis," she muttered distractedly. "But just look at me! Tonight's the end…the end of everything! And I'm here worrying about how I look, combing my hair, putting on my make up! Just like any other day!"

"Minako," he said softly, trying to stop the girl's tirade and failing miserably.

"There are a thousand, no, a million other things I should be doing, yet here I am! I should be checking to make sure we have all the supplies we need, that everyone has been preparing, that everyone is healthy."

"Minako," the white haired man attempted again, this time raising his voice, but not so loud as to alert Minako's parents to her "visitor".

"I should be preparing other people, warning them. Especially Mom and Dad…they still don't even know that I'm Venus! Damn it! Why did we wait so long? We should have had more meetings, more discussion," the blonde continued to rant and pace, not taking notice of her companion's sigh, roll of eyes, and change of form.

"I should have made sure of so many things. God, I'm such a crappy leader; why did Serenity ever choose me? ACK!" she shrieked as something white and very much alive jumped onto the top of her head.

"Minako-chan, calm down!" said the white cat from his perch atop golden locks. After the girl stopped attempting to beat him to death with the nearest object (her often forgotten history textbook), Artemis couldn't help but mutter, "Geez, and I thought you were bad when it was that time of the month…"

He was rewarded with another meeting with the textbook.

"Ouch! Hey!"

"You deserved it," the girl replied, having regained her composure. She sat down on her bed and pulled her long time companion from his perch, placing him gently on her lap.

Artemis let out a very ungentlemanly snort.

"Now, as I was saying," he said after noting the small smile on Minako's face. "Calm down. Everything's in order; there is nothing left for you or any of the senshi to worry about. Well, no that's not exactly true; you need to say good-bye. Most likely, those of the Silver Millennium will awaken first, so it may be a very long time before you are able to see some of the people you care about. As such, I suggest you stop freaking out and go have some fun."

"Artemis…" she spoke softly, her tone worried. "But as the leader of the senshi, there is still so much I have to do. And…"

"No; there isn't." the white cat cut in. "All you are now is Aino Minako: the volleyball player, the idol-chaser, the normal teenage girl. Sailor Venus has no purpose for now, not until it's time to lay the foundation of Crystal Tokyo."

She remained silent, fighting against herself and her senshi persona. Suddenly, she smiled blindingly, her blue eyes squinting closed with the force of her joy. The white cat, guardian and advisor to senshi and rulers of several generations, could barely blink before he was engulfed in a tight hug.

"Can't….breathe…." he choked out when it became apparent the teenager wasn't planning to release him soon.

"Oh, sorry," she spoke and pulled away, her smiling sliding into that of simple contentment. "Thanks, Artemis. I needed that."

And with that, she stood, and walked across the room to recover her discarded hairbrush and the bright red ribbon hanging from the edge of the windowsill. Just as she turned from the window a flash of movement appeared in the corner of her eye. Turning back to the window, she peered out into the bright, clear day, her eyes just barely missing the form of a small, smiling, black cat.

O**0**O**0**O**0**O

_When the world ends tonight, all I want is to be by your side_. 

_Though the stars shall fall, I'm glad that you and I will remain together through it all._

O**0**O**0**O**0**O

They ran through the park, their breathing slowly growing heavy as both the distance and speed increased. Exhausted to the point of collapse, neither wished to admit defeat. So they kept running, faster and faster, pushing themselves to the limit, and leaving the other no choice but to come along for the ride. Catching sight of a small stone bridge, they both began to slow their pace unconsciously. They both drew to a stop upon the bridges beginning.

A paved walkway lay not far below, surrounded by streetlights, which lead to a large brick building. The pathway expanded as it neared the structure; a library. The library in front of which he had been attacked, trying to save her as she in turn was attempting to save another. He had nearly died.

"I've always avoided this place since then," Makoto spoke taking the first steps onto the bridge. No one could see the building from the foot of the bridge, only from the apex, over the left hand side. Reaching the center of the stone path, she stopped and turned, her eyes unconsciously landing on the place where she had found him, covered in his own blood.

"Same here," he answered as he joined her, leaning lightly on the low wall of the walkway next to her. "It was just too odd."

The two stood in amicable silence as their breathing lowered to normal levels.

She fidgeted slightly, but the movement was still noticed by her companion.

"Okay, what's wrong? You call me up out of nowhere, not that I really mind, and ask me to come to Tokyo. Then the day after I arrive, you declare we're going jogging, and drag me out here. What's going on, Mako?" he had dropped the usual '-chan' sometime after the attack.

"Shinozaki…"she began but paused, uncertain as to how to continue. Finally, after a moment, she spoke again.

"I really didn't mean to come here, it just…happened. As to what's going on…I don't know where to start. I don't think I can tell, at least for right now."

"Senshi business?" he asked lightly, ignoring her sudden look of surprise and turn to look at him. After a moment, she sighed overdramatically and smiled softly.

"How long have you known?" Makoto asked lightly and moved to lean on the short wall. Shinozaki shrugged and scratched his head, trying to remember when it was he had first realized just what it was that his best friend had been up to.

"A while I guess. And in case you're wondering, it was the cats that gave you guys away. How many people have a black and a white cat with moon shaped marks on their forehead? Though, once I noticed that, everything else was painfully obvious."

Laughing, she replied, "Yes, I suppose it is. I'm amazed that all of Tokyo doesn't know by now. It's not as if we have complicated disguises or anything."

The two shared a smile and returned their gaze to the scene before them. Suddenly, cautiously, a gentle rain of pure white snow began, the white flakes vanishing as they landed.

" It's beautiful, neh?" Shinozaki asked and stood, cracking his back and wincing slightly at the harsh sound.

"Yea, it is," she replied and then added, "I'm glad we came here today, that we had a chance to have a decent memory of this place."

"I am too. It's getting cold…you wanna go find someplace warm and something to eat?"

"Sure."

He smiled at her reply and the rolling of her eyes at the inclusion of food in his offer before he took several steps, leaving the bridge and returning to the pathway on which they had been running. It was then he noticed that she was not with him, no longer by his side.

"Mako?" he asked, turning to look at her tall form standing in the middle of the bridge.

"Shinozaki…can you promise me something?" her tone soft.

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

"Stay with me for as long as you can."

Striding back to Makoto, he smiled and clasped her hand in his, giving it a gentle tug to draw her nearer and away from the bridge. She followed, confused, flakes of snow catching in her hair.

"Of course I'll stay with you. And I'll stay forever, Mako."

O**0**O**0**O**0**O

_They say the world will end tonight._

_And I think, perhaps, that it will be all right._

O**0**O**0**O**0**O

Mizuno Ami was not one to believe in either god or destiny. Though she really had no choice at this point. Standing in a white, sterilized hallway of Shinjuku General Hospital, she watched silently as the small white snow petals began to fall, barely discernable from the glare of the fluorescent lights. She had no patients in need of her attention at the moment; in fact the hospital was virtually empty, something that had never before occurred during her time on staff.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the picture window. The cold helped the slowly growing headache caused recently by one of her more annoy—err, spirited patients. Thankfully, her shift was almost over.

"I thought I'd find you here," a man dressed in a business slacks and a red polo shirt said softly, almost directly into her ear.

"Really? Have I become that predictable, Ryo?"

"Of course not; I simply meant to say that I expected to find you somewhere within the hospital, dear Ami-chan. Your shift is over soon, I seem to remember."

"Yes, it is. However, another will begin shortly. One far more important."

"So it's true then? It will begin tonight?"

"Will begin? Look outside, my friend; it has already begun," Ami gestured to the window, her eyes remaining on the former crystal carrier and long time friend. His eyes widened slightly, but no other reaction was visible, save for a slight clenching of his fists.

Urawa Ryo had known for an extended period of time that the new Ice Age would be descending, heralding the birth of Neo-Queen Serenity and her kingdom of Crystal Tokyo. His powers of foresight had similarly warned him of the long sleep from which it was entirely possible he would not awaken from. He had known that the senshi would be needed more than they ever had before. And the young Urawa Ryo also knew that with the birth of a new era, the death of the old could also lead to the death of the one he cherished more than any other. As such, he had determined himself to stay in Tokyo for as long as possible, to be as near as possible to her. He had known the Day was approaching, gods yes, but he had not expected it to be tonight.

"I see," he said after a moment, his voice soft and laced with emotion. The two stood in silence, watching the snow slowly drift down from the cloudless sky. The hustle and bustle of a busy hospital faded away like so much white noise; leaving them in a world of no sound, save for that of relaxed breathing.

"I don't suppose you would like to go gets a cup of coffee?" he finally asked, a question that arose nearly every time they came face to face.

"No," she answered immediately, with her eyes appearing to look out the window but secretly watching his reflection in the glass. Ryo's slight flinch at her words was more than she could stand, so she quickly completed the sentence with a smile, "I'd love to."

A half an hour later found the two of them the sole occupants of the balcony at a nearby café. The request for an outside table had earned them both several odd looks, but in the end it had been worth; the view was simply spectacular. Tokyo was lit up in burning yellow-white, blistering blood red, and the coolest of light blue neon, even as the snow continued to fall from a clear violet sky.

"It feels like we're back in Germany," Ami spoke. Slowly stirring her coffee, the snow flakes landing and catching in her dark hair, the doctor and senshi of Mercury was smiling sadly, her gaze once again fixed on the city she had risked everything for, time and time again.

"Huh," Ryo replied, his easy losing focus to look back at the past. 'It does, but it's nowhere near as cold and we don't have to contended with the accents, unless you count the waiter's Kansai one. "

"Sometimes I can't help but wonder what would have happened had I gone to Germany for that exchange program in junior high, if I had moved out of the country." She spoke suddenly, abruptly pulling him from the past. "I look at this city, at my patients, and I have to wonder how different Tokyo would be, how different I would be if it had ended back then."

"I don't think there would have been much of a Tokyo around if you had left," he spoke after taking a sip of his drink. "I mean think about it; while you were almost boarding that plane, the other girls were fighting for their lives, and would have died or been captured if you hadn't shown up. And without it's guardians," he made a sweeping gesture with his harm toward the skyline, "Tokyo would be only so much rubble."

"Hm," she said lightly, "I suppose."

Silence once again descended upon them, an old and comfortable cloak that kept even the chill of the freezing world away. Soon, the drinks were gone, and both sat, thinking melancholy thoughts in private with each other until she once again broke the quiet.

"I'm afraid. I know there's no reason to be, Setsuna-san has made sure of that, but still…what if something does happen? And what if something doesn't? I don't think that I'm capable of becoming a public official and—"

"Ami-chan," he said with a slight sigh, "if you aren't capable, then who is? Don't worry; you'll be fine. And it's not as if you'll be alone; the girls will be there with you, going through the exact same thing."

"…And what about you?" she asked softly.

Reaching across the table, clasping her hand in his, Urawa Ryo stared solemnly into her eyes and answered: "Wherever you are."

O**0**O**0**O**0**O

_But there's still one more mountain to climb, one more bridge to burn_

_And, of course, that lesson neither of us is willing to learn _

O**0**O**0**O**0**O

Sitting alone in the graveyard, her red hakama dripping with melted snow, a raven-haired priestess prayed, and unknowingly, cried for a world she had never known. Tears ran down her pale face occasionally, but most remained unshed behind the thick lashes of a pair of violet eyes.

"Rei?" a male voice asked hesitantly with a hint of shock. "Is that you? What are you doing out here at this time of night? Plus, it's freezing!" the slightly accented voice asked, it's owner drawing nearer.

Quickly composing herself, and thanking every deity she could think of Rei stood and turned to face the new arrival.

"I could ask you the same thing, Yuuichirou. Aren't you supposed to be training in Kyoto with my Grandfather?"

"Oh, er," despite the dark, his blush was obvious, even more so do to his tendency to scratch his head when embarrassed. "Gramps told me to come back and help you… he said there wasn't anything else for me to practice there that I couldn't at the shrine."

"I see," she replied coolly and turned back to the tombstone, delicately wiping away the white powder that was slowly submerging the granite. He wisely decided to remain silent upon reading the inscribed name and hearing the mocking tone of her reply, waiting for her next words. After all, they both knew that her grandfather had told him no such thing.

"You know," she finally spoke, her voice so soft that he was unsure whether or not the priestess knew he was still present, "I haven't been here since middle school, since I met Usagi and the others. It just never really seemed as important, but now…now that everything is about to change, I wish that I had visited more often. I can't even really remember her, just that I know I loved her more than anything. Just like he did." The unspoken "but I was able to let go," hung in the cooling air.

"…I didn't go to Kyoto," he finally spoke.

"I know."

"I went to visit my parents. Or the people who are supposed to be my parents, I guess. I don't really even know them now…not that I did to begin with, but now…I don't know, it's just different. They're both so happy with themselves and their money, I guess I never noticed it before, but they never had room in their hearts for a kid, even if it was their own. Hah, I guess I finally realized something, something important. Too bad it took so long."

"And what is it that you realized?" Rei asked after a long moment, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh, nothing big; just that for a long time that place hasn't been home: this has. Doesn't really matter. Hey, it's cold out here, let's go back to the shrine, okay?" he spoke quickly and turned, hurrying towards the cemeteries exit. A confused look passed across her face, but with a roll of her eyes heavenward, she turned back to the gravestone. And froze when his words finally sank in.

Meanwhile, standing alone at the subway station, Kumada Yuuichirou was cursing his mouth for spouting out embarrassing, sentimental snippets to the black-haired girl at, in his opinion, the worst possible times. Already flinching at the beating possible headed his way once the girl caught up with him, not to mention the extra work from the head priest over skipping his training…ouch.

"Bloody hell, it's cold," he muttered to himself, the British phrase that he had picked up from a friend sounding odd even to his own ears. He pulled his jacket tighter around him, trying to ward off the cold. It was a blessing when the train finally arrived, the barely heated cars a refuge from the steadily decreasing temperature. When the doors slid closed with a soft clang and the train began to move with a sharp jerk, Yuuichirou couldn't hold back a slight sigh of relief. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against the clouded glass window behind him and unconsciously began to hum under his breath.

It was not long before he left the relative comfort of the train and made his way across suddenly icy sidewalks toward the ancient, seemingly never-ending staircase that led to the shrine. Involuntarily, a smile grew on his face with every step, every movement closer to home. And then, just as he reached the final step, something soft and warm gripped his hand.

"You're right," Rei said softly, momentarily holding his hand tighter, "for once; that place isn't your home."

O**0**O**0**O**0**O

_Yeah, the world will end tonight_

_But maybe, baby, that's all that we've ever needed._

O**0**O**0**O**0**O

Luna sat silently in her human form, watching as the girls she had raised from childhood in nearly two lifetimes took their position around one of their own and her prince. Artemis stood nearby, a calming presence waiting solemnly for whatever was to come.

'I love you," the future Neo-Queen Serenity spoke to the ebony haired man that held her close and to the friends that stood nearby, all the while silently sobbing for all that had already been lost, and all that soon would be. And then, occurring as slowly as her tears fell, the ice descended.

O**0**O**0**O**0**O

Ending Notes: Well, that was both longer and shorter than I had planned…go figure. I probably should mention that the majority of background information I made up or only vaguely remember, so if something seems off, that would be the reason. So what do you think? Personally, I feel I need to go beat up the sap fairy, but that could just be me. Please leave me a review and let me know if you agree! Oh, I also need to potentially need to apologize to Minako fans, since she didn't really get any fluffy scene, but I couldn't really think of any character to use besides our dear Artemis, since I refuse to write Motoki pairings…which is odd, if you think about it…er, anyway, if I feel guilty enough I'll give in and write a Minako story, but for now…eh. Anyway, review and let me know what you think, since I might be swayed to write more fluff occurring on the other side of the Ice Age.


End file.
